


Ensnared

by ConstellationStation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hegemon Edelgard von Hresvelg, Jorōgumo au, Knight of Seiros!Byleth, kind of, mild body horror, nooo don’t be the man-eating monster I was sent to vanquish you’re so sexy hahaha, of the spidery variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationStation/pseuds/ConstellationStation
Summary: There exists a monster in the forests around Garreg Mach that lures in unsuspecting nobles and devours them. Byleth is sent to deal with it.Instead, she finds a mysterious woman.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> broke: typical monster stories  
> woke: sympathetic monster stories

Many a people pass through the Oghma Mountains upon which the Garreg Mach Monastery was built, from the wealthiest of noblemen to the poorest of peasants. It was expected of people, afterall, to seek the Goddess regardless of their walks of life. There was also the fact that this was at the center of the continent, so most who travel find themselves in these parts one way or another.

In other words, it was the perfect place to set an ambush. Provided one doesn’t get caught by patrolling knights or wandering mercenaries, of course.

That’s why Edelgard was always careful, never springing her trap unless her prey was guaranteed to be caught. 

It wasn’t easy work. The nobles she sought often travelled in convoys, with heavily armed escorts. She’d need to isolate her targets if she wanted a clean kill. Not that she couldn’t take them on all at once, she thought, eyeing the passing carriages. Heat throbbed in her veins as a reminder of her power, one she used and loathed in equal measure. She could kill them all if she wanted to. But a messy hunt meant drawing more attention, which in turn meant less passers-by and more meddlers.

Best to keep it clean and quiet.

Edelgard made her way farther up the path, dashing nimbly under the cover of foliage and shadows. When she’d put enough distance between them that they wouldn’t see her, she shifted into her human form: that of a young woman in a simple white blouse and red skirt. This would be what she should’ve looked like had she lived a normal life, she thought bitterly. Save for her hair, which had bleached from warm brown to a frigid white. 

She stepped from the treeline and onto the path, crouching down and placing her palms on the hard-packed dirt, pushing dark magic into it. Satisfied, she crept back into the forest to wait.

The carriages forged onward, unaware. Not long after, the front wheels of the lead carriage sank into the earth, jerking it to a stop. The horses suddenly halted, whinnying in complaint. The coachman climbed down to inspect the wheels, and soon some guards from the other carriage joined him. The noble inside the carriage opened a window to yell at them. After minutes passed and the carriage was still immobile, the noble finally climbed out, yelled at his men some more, then retreated to the shade of the trees.

Edelgard gave it a little more time before she approached him. “Good day to you, sir,” she greeted him with a small curtsy. “I can’t help but overhear the commotion. Is everything alright?”

In the distance, the horses whinnied louder, shuffling under their yokes.

The nobleman glared at her disdainfully. “‘Sir?’ That’s ‘my lord’ to a commoner like you. You’re in the presence of the Count of Varley!” He cast a contemptuous look at his agrounded carriage. “Everything is obviously  _ not _ alright, and unless you can lift a carriage or fix a couple of wheels, you’re of no use to me.”

“A humble mistake, my lord, forgive me,” she bowed again. Inwardly, the monster growled for the blood of this arrogant man, but she kept it at bay. For now. She glanced at the convoy. “It’s true I cannot help you with your carriage, but a gentleman of your station shouldn’t be standing around like this. My cottage is not far from here. It’s nothing fancy, but I can offer some rest and refreshments if you’re amenable.”

“It’s better than waiting in this blasted heat, I suppose.” He called for a couple of his bodyguards to come with him before turning to her. “Very well then, lead the way.”

Anything she could’ve said to dissuade him from bringing his guards would’ve come off as suspicious, so she greeted them just as warmly. A pity if they die with their lord, but there wasn’t much to be done about that.

She led them down a winding path, well-trodden and as familiar to her as the back of her hand, scars and all. It didn’t take long for the trail to give way to a clearing. A small house was nestled among the trees, and a table set stood in the shade surrounded by flowering bushes. The sight wouldn't look out of place in a respectable neighborhood, with its fresh painted walls and neatly trimmed plants.

She unfolded a cloth that was placed on a chair and spread it on the table. “Come sit, my lord, I shall make us all some tea.”

Count Varley plopped himself down on a chair, one guard sitting with him while the other prowled around the perimeter of the clearing. He wouldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. They were in Edelgard’s territory now, and they were as good as captured.

She went into the house and prepared the tea. A special blend of some cheap tea leaves, berries she’d foraged, and her own fermented venom. Not potent enough to be lethal, but enough to numb the mind, loosen the tongue. When she returns to them, they are seated around the table. Count Varley was complaining about her less than adequate furnishings, but they suspected nothing insidious and that was all she needed.

She did this with all her victims. Serve them tea and biscuits, coax them into conversation, pry their secrets from them with false smiles and honeyed poison. The monster within her cried for blood, but whatever was left of her humanity refused to kill so indiscriminately. However, there was one whose death every part of her craved.  _ Him.  _ Along with the others who made her like this. The monsters in human flesh who’d taken everything from her.

He could masquerade as anybody, but Edelgard suspected that one of his avarice and arrogance wouldn’t settle for anything less than nobility. That was the reasoning behind her favored prey.

That people with Crests tasted better than those without was a strange and disturbing coincidence.

After several minutes of slurred conversation, it was clear that Count Varley wasn’t whom she was looking for.

“You’re quite the proper lady, aren’t you?” He grinned with far too many teeth. “Always so courteous and never speaking out of turn. If only my own daughter were like that. I’ve tried everything with her. Tying her to a chair to teach her to sit still, beating her whenever she misbehaves, yet that snivelling whelp never fails to disappoint!”

That didn’t mean he wasn’t deserving of her wrath. Indignance burned in her veins until it boiled, making her fingers curl as her claws itched for flesh. This time, when the monster howled, she didn’t bother to rein it in.

Later, when the cart is fixed, Count Varley’s servants will go to fetch him. They won’t find him, nor his two bodyguards. Neither will they find a humble cottage in the middle of the woods and they certainly won’t find the woman who lived there.

* * *

“That’s another nobleman who went missing this year,” Seteth frowned as he paced in the audience chamber.

“‘Missing?’” Catherine scoffed, “none of those geezers ever turn up. Just admit that they’re dead.”

Seteth heaved a sigh. “Thank you for the input, Catherine.”

“Crass though she is, my partner has a point.” Shamir narrowed her eyes. “There’s a consistent series of sudden disappearances. This is no coincidence. They’re being picked off one by one, and I’m willing to bet a single culprit is behind this, be they one mastermind or an organization.”

Byleth idly thumbed through the reports. “Aside from the culprit being ‘very good at what they do,’ we don’t have much to go off of. All the victims just vanish without a trace.”

Alois scratched his head. “Surely there must be something connecting these cases.”

Seteth unfurled a map on the table. “If there’s truly one culprit behind this, they can’t be everywhere at once. Perhaps we’ll find a pattern, a location,  _ anything _ .”

Shamir fished a little box of pins from a drawer and stood over the map. “Byleth, organize the files by date. Tell me the location of each report.

Byleth grumbled, doing as she said and listing down places. Seteth and the Knights of Seiros peered at the map with increasing interest as Shamir plotted a trail across the map of Fodlan. 

“Huh,” Catherine muttered, tracing the pins from their origin in Enbarr to an eerie scattering of points around Garreg Mach. “Those bastards are snuffing people out right under our very noses.”

Byleth hummed in acknowledgement. The disappearances trended around the midsection of the continent, but a few stray marks could be found in the Alliance and Kingdom, not to mention the Empire from whence it started. 

Alois let out a low whistle. “No wonder Emperor Ionius doesn’t visit the Central Church anymore.”

“Didn’t His Majesty say he stopped believing in the Goddess after his children died?” Byleth recalled. “He hasn’t been here for years.”

Catherine barked in mirthless laughter but stopped abruptly.

“Choked on your own spit, did you?” Shamir flicked her gaze to her partner.

Catherine didn’t bother to retort, snatching the reports from Byleth and skimming through them. “The murders began shortly after that time.”

Shamir leaned over her shoulder to get a look. “You think they were the first victims?”

Catherine handed the papers to her partner, then glowered at no one in particular. “What if there are more victims out there? Commoners whose disappearances don’t get reported ‘cause nobody gave a damn about them.”

Seteth’s brow furrowed. “It’s not unlikely.”

“But what’s the point?” Byleth blurted out.

All eyes trained on her.

“I mean,” she paused, gathering her thoughts. “Many high ranking nobles were killed, but to what end? You’d think there should be ransom letters, death threats, or whatever. Hell, Duke Aegir was killed- the Prime Minister of Adrestia!- and our supposed culprit never tried to capitalize on that?”

“Perhaps they intended to wreak political instability.” Seteth suggested. “If the late Duke’s son hadn’t immediately risen up to his father’s station, the Empire’s leadership would’ve been severely crippled.”

“Then why target lesser houses as well?” Shamir pondered, setting the reports down. “Baron Bartels doesn’t even own land yet he’d have been targeted similarly.”

“Maybe we have a deranged serial killer on our hands?” Alois frowned.

“Maybe it was a ghost?” Byleth couldn’t help but tease.

He blanched. “D-don’t say that!”

Seteth scowled, “Focus!”

“Maybe not a ghost, but what if,” Catherine paused for dramatic effect, “it was a monster?”

“That’s not much better,” Alois deflated. 

Seteth rubbed his temples. “I can’t believe this is what the Knights of Seiros have come to. Somehow I don’t think this will go any better had the Captain been here.”

“C’mon, hear me out,” Catherine chortled before gathering herself. “There’s been rumors going around town about a Demonic Beast like no other.” Everyone visibly perked at the mention. “They call it the Hegemon because supposedly even other Beasts and monsters defer to it. Word has it, this horrible Beast roams all over Fodlan, snatching up unsuspecting folks and eating them whole.”

Shamir tapped her chin, “a ludicrous tale, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a grain of truth to it.”

“And we’ve never seen this Hegemon that’s apparently been lurking around our very base of operations,” Byleth said skeptically.

“In fairness, we haven’t started looking.” Catherine smirked down at the map, “until now.”

* * *

There was as much traffic as usual around the mountains, but a strange uptick in knights had Edelgard raising her guard. The monster complained at the lack of bloodshed like a growling stomach and she did her best to ignore it. Instead, she busied herself in the forest, foraging for herbs and fruit. She’d never been a survivalist or even remotely self-sufficient considering her wealthy upbringing. Her knowledge came from the trials and errors of living on the fringes of civilization. Fortunately or unfortunately, a little food poisoning wasn’t enough to fell a Beast like her. 

A rustle in the undergrowth alerted her to a startled rabbit that darted away. The monster growled again, but Edelgard didn’t bother give chase. Hunting animals were markedly harder than hunting people. They could always seem to sense what she was and were quick to flee whenever she drew near. The only way to catch them was to shoot them down at a distance with her magic and she lacked the finesse not to ruin game as small as a rabbit.

She resumed her foraging. She’s picking at a cluster of albinean berries when another noise caught her attention, from a bigger animal this time.

“Woah,” a woman tried to rein in her horse as it suddenly bucked and whinied. 

Edelgard held her basket closer to herself and tried to discreetly back away. The woman noticed her and managed to regain control of her horse, spurring the reluctant animal over to her.

“Good day, miss,” the woman greeted. She was a Knight of Seiros, if her silvered armor engraved with the Saint’s Crest was anything to go by. She was well built, with tousled teal hair and soft blue eyes. “Are you out here by yourself? It’s not safe around these woods as of late.”

The monster recoiled at the knight, particularly at the golden bone of a relic visible at her hip, but Edelgard stamped it down, determined not to raise suspicion. She curtsied, “Well met, Dame Knight. Yes, I’m on my own, but don’t worry about me. I’m rather capable of defending myself.”

The knight tried to approach, but her horse dug its hooves stubbornly into the dirt. Irritated, she dismounted and led the horse by the reins. The horse complied, but it tossed its head away from Edelgard, ears pinned back.

“I have a bad feeling about this place,” the knight said, and she had to bite back the sarcastic retort on her tongue. “I don’t doubt your capabilities, however these are strange circumstances. Even powerful people have been disappearing and I can’t in good conscience leave you out here.”

“I’m grateful for your concern, Dame Knight, but it is unfounded,” she told her, straining to keep her tone amicable. “I’ve lived around here for most of my life and I know these woods very well. Trust that I can look after myself.”

“Please, call me Byleth,” the knight bowed. “Byleth Eisner, at your service.”

“Well then,  _ Dame Eisner, _ ” she insisted, making Byleth frown, “it seems you are here on a mission and had best be on your way.”

Byleth looked pensive for a moment before speaking. “Are you busy?”

“Pardon?”

“If you’re familiar with the area, then perhaps you could help me with my investigation. I get assistance on my mission and in turn I can offer you protection. I’ll even escort you home, if that’s alright with you of course.”

Edelgard considered this. One one hand, proximity to the knight could reveal to her that she was the culprit, on the other, this was her chance to gather information herself if she needed to change tactics or even move to another place entirely. Better yet, she could redirect the knight with misinformation.

“I suppose there’s no harm in spending the day with you,” Edelgard conceded.

Though Byleth’s smile was slight, her eyes alighted with joy. She stepped closer to Edelgard, who instinctively swallowed as she suddenly had to look up at her. The knight was taller than her, which wasn’t saying much as her human form was woefully short.

“If I may be so bold, might I have your name, miss?”

Edelgard tensed. For years, she hasn’t had to give her name to anyone who would live to see the following dawn. But then again, who’s to say that Byleth would be any different. “It’s Edelgard,” she said, taking a step back.

“Edelgard,” she repeated. Mercifully, Byleth got the message and let her keep her space. “A beautiful name.”

Edelgard felt something prickle at her cheeks. “Thank you,” she mumbled, then cleared her throat. “So, shall we be off?”

“Where to begin?” Byleth mused. “Have you noticed anything strange recently? Anything dangerous to look out for?”

The knight had yet to mention a monster and Edelgard wouldn’t be the first to bring it up. She went through what she knew of their surroundings as she began to walk in an arbitrary direction, Byleth and her skittish horse falling in step beside her.

“There’s a group of bandits that set up camp somewhere to the west, near Remire.” Edelgard told her, “They haven’t wandered too close to here as far as I’m aware, but I’ve been careful regardless. There’s the occasional Giant Wolf or Vulture, I suppose, but they’re not much of a nuisance.” Lesser monsters knew better than to get in the way of the strongest of them all.

“You’re a mage then?” Byleth guessed.

Edelgard blinked in surprise. She almost denied it, but while the dark arts she knew were forbidden, magic itself was rather commonplace. “How did you know?”

“You’re rather confident in your abilities to defend yourself, yet you don’t seem to be armed.”

Why would she keep a blade when her claws were enough to rend a man apart. “Correct. You’re more keen than I gave you credit for.”

Byleth chuckled, unoffended. “At least I get to impress.”

They continued their trek through the woods, Byleth periodically having to nudge her horse along. 

“He’s not usually so nervous,” she scanned the trees as she stroked the horse’s neck, trying to sooth him. “The birds and insects are also strangely subdued. There’s something wrong here.”

“What do you think it is?” Edelgard asked, shaping her tone into that of apprehensive curiosity and not the challenge it was.

“Have you heard of Demonic Beasts?” Byleth kept her voice low, “people who have wronged the Goddess were said to be transformed into grotesque monsters, losing all semblance of self.”

Edelgard pretended to shudder, “I thought that was just an old wive’s tale.” She knew better, of course. It wasn’t the sinners who were turned into Beasts, more often than not it was the victims. She might have retained shreds of who she was before the transformation, but that was both a blessing and a curse.

“I’ve only dealt with them a couple of times before,” Byleth said gravely, “but they’re very real, and very dangerous.”

“You said people were disappearing?” When the knight nodded, Edelgard pressed further, “who?”

“Mostly nobles, but it’s possible that’s due to a lack of documentation for commoners,” Byleth said with a wince. 

Edelgard had no quarrel with the common folk of Fodlan. While she never targeted them with her traps, there had been instances when they’d stray into her lair or happen upon her in her traipses in the forest. She let them be, for the most part. Exceptions were made for the occasional cutthroat or lecher.

The shadows grew longer as the sun began its descent to the horizon. They’d been wandering for hours and found nothing more dangerous than a wolverine which was quick to flee upon their- Edelgard’s, really- approach.

Byleth frowned at the sky. “It’s getting late. Perhaps it’s time I walk you home.”

“Has our excursion put your fears to rest?” Edelgard tilted her head coyly, “the woods are as they’ve always been, and not a trace was found of the culprit behind your missing nobles.”

The knight sighed, “At the very least, we can cross this place off the list of potential locations.” She straightened, profering her arm to Edelgard, “shall we?”

Edelgard rolled her eyes, walking past her without so much as a glance. “Come along, my house is this way.”

“As you say,” she replied blithely, trotting behind her without skipping a beat.

Upon reaching her house, Edelgard placed her hand on the door knob, turning to face the knight for, hopefully, the last time. “Thank you for today, Dame Eisner. I’m sorry I haven’t been much help on your mission, but I wish you luck.”

Byleth gave her a bow, “no apologies necessary, you’ve been plenty of help. Regardless, I bid you safety and farewell, Edelgard.” With that, she mounted her horse, which was all too eager to get away from the scent of death that lingered around the monster’s lair.

* * *

Jeralt rubbed his temples in exasperation. “We’re dealing with  _ what _ now?”

“Well, we technically haven’t found any evidence that it  _ is _ a monster,” Alois hedged.

“You haven’t found any evidence at all,” Jeralt snatched a report and waved it around, not caring that the paper crumpled in his rough fingers. “It’s foolhardy to expect the knights to comb through the entire continent without knowing what they’re looking for!”

Byleth shrugged, “the alternative is to escort every high-ranking noble who passes through the monastery. Can’t say I’m thrilled about that.”

Jeralt muttered a curse under his breath, taking a swig from his flask. He’d just returned from a mission in the Kingdom and was evidently not pleased with this new set of problems. “We can’t spread the knights too thin or we won’t be able to act once the real culprit shows up. Keep your eyes peeled, but don’t go chasing fairytales that lead nowhere. Inform the nobles and merchants of the potential threat; they should be rich enough to increase their own security accordingly.”

Alois saluted sharply. “You got it, Captain!” He marched out of the office, leaving the two of them alone.

“Guess we still don’t have much free time between us, ey, kid?” Jeralt reclined in his chair, giving Byleth a wry smile.

She returned it fondly, if with a tint bitterness. “There’s always something.”

“So you and the knights went scouting yesterday and found nothing?”

“Not directly related to the disappearances, no.” She hummed thoughtfully, recalling, “I heard there was a bandit camp near Remire Village though. We can go deal with that.”

“Remire, eh,” he nodded. “It’s been a while since we’ve been there. Not quite the father-daughter bonding experience I was hoping for, but we might as well keep them safe.”

“We can try to squeeze something in,” Byleth’s smile broadened ever so slightly. “We could bring our fishing gear, stall for an hour or two on the way back.”

He laughed, a warm, raspy sound. “If we can get the local tavern to compensate us in beer for our services, we’d be set.”

“Knowing your tab there, I doubt it.”

“Can’t hurt to try.” He tipped his flask all the way back and slammed it on the desk with a thud. “Alright, let’s head out.”

* * *

Byleth secured a bandage around her calf, tying it off with a grunt. While she’d gotten unexpectedly proficient with faith magic, not even the most skilled of healers could simply cast Heal on themselves. Even Mercedes, whose exceptional faith and empathy let her heal even herself, needed someone else to cast the spell on. As it was, Byleth had to make do with simple bandages and vulneraries.

Her father was going over a crude map of their surroundings he scratched out on the dirt. He spoke with one of the village leaders, loud enough for Byleth to hear from where she’s seated. Some villagers, most of them children, were watching curiously from a distance. 

Byleth and Jeralt had attacked the bandit camp earlier, killing a good number of them and scattering the rest. They’d gone back to the village for a little recuperation as well as to organize how they’ll rout the rest of the bandits.

“There’s a small quarry over there,” the village leader, a gruff middle aged man, tapped the dirt with his cane. “Mostly hidden by the trees and the rocks give a lot of cover. It’s likely the stragglers are holding out there, but be wary of an ambush.”

Jeralt nodded, “thanks, chief.”

A murmur went through the villagers before the clanking of armor reached Byleth’s ears and she looked up to see Alois pushing his way through the crowd. She stood up to meet him, “what brings you here?”

“Ah, Byleth! Terribly sorry but I have to borrow your old man for a bit,” he turned to Jeralt and grinned apologetically. “Captain! Lady Rhea requests your presence at once.”

Jeralt groaned, “now?”

“I’m afraid so, Captain. She wants you to lead a troop to the Western Church bright and early tomorrow and the sooner you prepare, the better.”

“We can’t exactly leave the village hanging,” Jeralt grumbled.

Byleth shook her head, “I’ll wrap things up here, dad. It’s okay.”

He cast a glance at her bandaged leg, “you sure?”

“It’s fine.” She shifted her weight on her feet to prove she could handle it. “I can take care of a few stragglers. Besides, a little Nosferatu should patch me up.” About as best as faith magic could offer to heal the user.

“And she needn’t go alone,” Alois declared, thumping a fist to his breastplate. “I’ll lend a hand! It’s the least I could do.”

Jeralt gave him a flat look, “Sure.” Turning to Byleth, his expression softened. “Take care, kid. Sorry we didn’t have more time together.”

“It can’t be helped,” she shrugged, keeping her inflection clear of disappointment.

Her father ruffled her hair as he left, taking his horse and riding back to the monastery.

* * *

Byleth made her way home alone. She’d told Alois she wanted some time to herself after their mission and he let her have that much. She rode through the forest on her black gelding, Leraje, on a roundabout route to Garreg Mach. It was a common enough occurrence for the archbishop to pull her father away on one mission or another. She’d gotten used to it to some degree, but that didn’t mean she was completely unaffected. 

She’s so lost in thought that when Leraje suddenly reared, she was nearly flung off the saddle. Fortunately, she was an experienced enough rider that she’s able to stay mounted. “Not this again,” she muttered, winding the reins around her hands and holding tight with her knees.

Leraje snorted and pawed the ground while Byleth scanned the surroundings for anything that could’ve spooked him. Something was definitely amiss. A well trained horse like hers wouldn’t go bucking at nothing, and that it happens around the same areas was suspicious. However the woods remained still and eerily silent. She cautiously urged her horse forward, alert for any sign of danger. Absently, she wondered at their fabled monster…

The sound of rushing water reached her ears as she drew closer to a nearby waterfall. She wouldn’t have spared it much thought, but a flash of white and red caught her eye. She tugged on Leraje’s reins, directing him towards the sight. He nickered in complaint, but obeyed.

The trees opened up to a small clearing before a roaring waterfall that fed into a river. Far up the bank, sitting on the grass with her legs folded primly beneath her, was Edelgard. It seemed she hadn’t yet noticed her arrival. Her eyes were closed, posture relaxed, with all the confidence or carelessness of someone with nothing to fear.

She didn’t react as Byleth approached. Thinking the waterfall was masking her steps, and that it would be rude to sneak up on her, Byleth dismounted and announced her presence to the other woman. “Edelgard, good to see you again!”

Lilac eyes blinked open. Slowly, at first, then with alarm as Edelgard sprang to her feet and whirled around to face her, arms at the ready. “Oh,” she dropped her stance seeing it was only Byleth. “It’s you. Back at your investigations, Dame Eisner?”

Despite her insistence on the title, there was no reverence to the way she said it. It was almost teasing, even. “Not quite, just passing through.” She sauntered closer to the edge of the water, peering at its fluid surface. “Are you up to anything right now?”

“My days have been rather uneventful as of late,” Edelgard moved to stand beside her, a little further from the water. “There’s not much going on in these parts.”

“Then I regret to inform you that there will be even less going on. The bandits you mentioned yesterday were dealt with, so they won’t be coming around to liven your days, I’m afraid.”

She gave her a wry smile. “I suppose a little peace is what some people can only hope for. I shouldn’t be taking it for granted.”

“Perhaps I can bother you again today if you’re so bored.” An idea struck her. “Would you like to go fishing with me?”

“Fishing?” 

Byleth nodded emphatically, suddenly very excited. “My father and I were supposed to go fishing together, but something came up. I still have my gear with me. Just one rod though.” Jeralt brought his own equipment, and of course he took it with him as he left.

“If you want to fish, go ahead. I don’t have any experience with the sport, so it wouldn’t matter to me.”

“You live in the woods and you don’t know how to fish?”

Byleth hadn’t intended for her tone to be mocking- and she didn’t think it was, but Edelgard’s brow furrowed in offense. “I hadn’t found it necessary. That’s all.”

Byleth raised her hands placatingly. “I could teach you if you’d like.”

Edelgard huffed, smoothing down nonexistent creases on her skirt. “Like I said, I never found it necessary.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged, moving over to Leraje to retrieve her gear from his saddlebags. The horse whinnied, tossing his head and shuffling in place. Byleth was able to catch him by the reins after a few tries and sooth him enough to collect her things. She gave him a sugar cube for the trouble and strode back to Edelgard.

The pale haired woman regarded Leraje with a wariness that seemed to be mutual. “He’s been unusually nervous lately,” Byleth remarked. 

Edelgard kept her eyes on the horse for a moment before dragging her gaze to meet Byleth’s. “It could be because of me, animals don’t like me very much. I apologize.”

“You?” Byleth asked incredulously, looking over her pretty face and small stature. Although, there  _ was _ a certain intensity to her presence.

She let out a sardonic laugh, “I must be cursed.”

Byleth frowned as she began preparing her fishing equipment. “I doubt that.” It seemed to be the opposite case for Marianne, who also believed she was cursed but found solace in animal companionship. Then again, the timid cleric felt uneasy around people and Edelgard lived in the forest away from the villages. Maybe there was something going on here.

Affixing an earthworm to the hook, she cast the line into the water and handed the rod over to Edelgard. She held it awkwardly, the grip unfamiliar.

“Here,” Byleth said, guiding her hands, “like this.”

“Right,” Edelgard muttered. 

They were silent for a while, waiting for the fish to bite. Realizing their proximity, Byleth stepped back with a soft apology. They watched the line bob downstream.

“I don’t think I’m going to catch anything,” Edelgard said.

Byleth eyed the water, trying to see beneath its surface. “Give it time. Fishing out here in the wild takes longer than somewhere tame, like a fishpond.”

“Well, perhaps we shouldn’t- oh!” The line went taught. Edelgard nearly dropped the rod in surprise but Byleth was quick to catch it, throwing her arms around her and grabbing the rod between their hands.

“Quick, pull it in!” Byleth yelled.

Edelgard fumbled for the reel and together, they pulled the fish out of water. 

The fish swung wildly on the line and Edelgard only stared at it, looking entirely surprised and uncertain.

Byleth chuckled, retrieving the fish. “See, you caught something!”

She scoffed. “More like I stood there holding the stick while you did all the work.”

“Still not bad for your first time,” Byleth said encouragingly. “When I first started, I accidentally slapped my father with a fish.”

Edelgard made a startled sound that she immediately cut short, but not before Byleth recognized it as laughter. The shorter woman’s mirth remained, however, in the upward curve of her lips. “How do you  _ accidentally _ slap someone with a fish?”

“In my defense, it was very windy.” Byleth found herself strangely enraptured by her joy, subdued though it may be. She wondered if she could coax Edelgard into letting loose.

Edelgard flicked a lock of pale hair over her shoulder. “Take care that you don’t hit me with a stray fish then, or I will be very cross with you.”

“Does this mean we’ll be fishing for a while longer?” Byleth asked hopefully.

“You did offer to teach me and, loathe I am to admit it, I haven’t quite gotten the hang of it yet.”

She smiled, “then let the lesson begin.”

Edelgard returned the smile, but there was a sharpness to her gaze. Cool and calculating. “After you, my teacher.”

* * *

What she initially thought to be a period of observation dragged on to be an exercise in self-restrained. Whether it was the human holding back the monster or vice versa changed by the day. 

Noble carriages and merchant caravans were now heavily guarded and weren’t as gullible to her usual tricks. The monster hasn’t fed in days and she could feel almost physically it gnawing at her insides. She sat in the treeline, obscured by shadows and illusion, as she watched a passing convoy. A team of pegasus knights patrolled above. The monster growled again.

“Shut up,” she muttered, like she could verbally reason with her dark instincts. 

The hunger pangs grew in intensity as a response. She felt her skin itch where carapace threatened to burst through. She rubbed her hands over it in a feeble attempt to soothe. The thought of just charging in, fangs bared and flames blazing, plagued her mind and she shoved it stubbornly away. She’s  _ above _ such brutal slaughter, damnit! Besides, with security so high, an incident like that would have the whole continent swarming at her like flies to a corpse.

For all her self loathing, Edelgard did not wish to be a corpse. Not until the monster who made her like this was brought to justice, at least. Only then will she let death claim her. Until then, she’d bide her time like she always had, though patience was getting increasingly difficult to achieve. 

The monster's appetite wasn't something that could be sated with anything less than human flesh. Another thing she's running out of now that she can't hunt was the pocket change of her wealthy prey. She still had a few gold coins left and she'll have to be frugal with it. No more buying things as indulgent as pastries, she thought mournfully. At least she knew how to fish now and Byleth had even been kind enough to let her keep the fishing rod. 

Byleth…

It was seldom for her better judgement and the monster to agree on anything, but it was for certain that getting attached to the Knight of Seiros could only lead to trouble. A Demonic Beast and a holy knight couldn't be anything but natural enemies. Byleth was already tasked with killing her- though she didn't know yet it was Edelgard she's after, and it's only a matter of time before she got in her way and Edelgard will have to kill her too.

But companionship was a vice that she'd gotten dangerously addicted to. 

After her transformation into this beast, there were many losses she'd made peace with. The loss of her siblings and her mother, for starters, and she counted herself among the casualties. Edelgard von Hresvelg had died. By extension, all of her relationships and aspirations had died too. Monsters weren't meant for friends or crowns or hobbies.

However, Byleth didn't know she was in the company of a monster. If she did, she wouldn’t be seeking her out so frequently. The knight kept visiting her throughout the week, always with some new excuse to spend time with her. Edelgard had tried to dissuade her, but Byleth didn’t make it easy for her to turn away.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Edelgard said in rude greeting one day as the knight found her in the woods again. “Punishing sinners, or saving damsels in distress, or other knightly activities?”

Byleth was entirely unaffected. She was also prepared. “First and foremost, a knight is meant to serve her people. And you, fair person,” she procured a teapot from the basket on her arm, “are about to be served.”

“How charming,” Edelgard drawled. “As nice as that sounds, I’ll have to decl-” she cut herself off as a familiar smell wafted to her. “What blend is that?”

“The Hresvelg Blend,” she replied, kneeling down and arranging a picnic for them. “I forgot to ask you what you liked the other day and this is a safe enough option. Most everyone likes it.”

“A pricey one as well, to bear the Imperial family’s name,” Edelgard murmured as she eyed the pot. “You’d spend so much on me?”

“Ah, the empire, land of tea aficionados,” Byleth smiled indulgently to herself as she poured them both a cup. “Don’t fret over the cost so much. I earn more than I know what to do with and tea is already my guiltiest of pleasures.”

Edelgard took a sip, savoring it. It brought back memories she thought long lost in the fog of time, of brighter days in palace halls. “I…” she trailed off, unexpectedly shaken. “I haven’t had this in a long while… Thank you.”

Byleth regarded her with a look that was much too soft for her liking and she had to avert her gaze. “Is this your favorite then? If there’s something else you like, I can bring it next time.”

_ Next time.  _ A hungry growl from the monster reminded her why she shouldn’t be encouraging this, yet the warmth in her hands and her chest proved the greater temptation. “I also like bergamot, but don’t feel obligated to go out of your way just to get me fancy tea.”

Byleth tilted her head, “you have surprisingly expensive tastes.”

“It’s the novelty, I suppose.” She deflected by pouring herself another cup, “it’s not everyday I get to indulge.”

Byleth seemed to take that as a problem that needed to be corrected because now her visits came on a daily basis, bringing along tea, pastries, and other knickknacks she wanted to give to Edelgard that the other woman didn’t know how to refuse. Even Leraje, the knight’s horse- whom Edelgard initially thought to be the wiser of the two, had grown accustomed to the monster’s presence and no longer flinched at her approach.

“You are being very foolish,” Edelgard told the gelding one time, when Byleth was out of earshot. The horse nuzzled her hand and she begrudgingly scratched his nose. “If you knew better, you’d take your rider and get far away from here. Never come back.”

But Leraje did not know better. He tried to eat her hair.

“Edelgard, I got you something,” Byleth called.

She was always getting her things. She had to stop.

“What is it this time,” she said, trying to sound uninterested, dismissive. Then Byleth handed her a bear stuffy and Edelgard was so flabbergasted she forgot her facade and her first instinct was to squish it to test for softness.

“Do you like it?” Byleth asked, grinning. She really had to stop.

“Why did you get me this?” She asked, still clutching the bear. “I’m not a child, I don’t need a toy.”

Byleth shrugged, “I thought you could use the company for when I’m not around.”

“When aren’t you around,” she muttered and it came out more fond than she intended.

* * *

Fishing wasn’t Byleth’s only hobby, though it was the one she most frequently indulged in. Edelgard often found her by the waterfall, where they whiled away the hottest part of the day lounging in the shaded bank, where the crashing water sent up cool spray and mist. The monster wasn’t satisfied with fish, but Edelgard could pretend she could be.

Byleth also knew how to whittle. “My father said it was always useful to be handy with a blade,” she reminisced, carving a small block of wood with her dagger. “Plenty of missions involve standing around in the middle of nowhere waiting for orders or a signal. Fortunately, there’s never a shortage of sticks.”

“You often said you and your father don’t spend much time with each other, yet it seems he has quite the impact on you.” Edelgard had her own wooden piece to whittle. She’d been pleased to discover she was a natural with a knife despite her lack of experience with this end of the blade. She loved to draw as a child and translating that creativity to wood carving came easily enough. She found herself humming a familiar tune as she whittled. She couldn’t remember where it came from, but it made her feel warm.

Byleth hummed in thought. “I guess we made the most out of the time we did have.” She blew the shavings from her carving. “What about you and your family? If you don’t mind, that is.”

“I must admit, it’s a sore subject.” Edelgard frowned as she dug the tip of her dagger into the wood. A twin headed eagle, like the one on the Adrestian coat of arms, was taking shape in her palm. “My mother and my siblings are dead. My father is also the only family I have left but I haven’t kept in touch with him. When I moved out here, I meant to leave it all behind.”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth said, “you don’t have to tell me about your past if it’s too painful.”

She shook her head. “That’s the thing. I thought these memories were too painful to bare, but something about you makes it easier somehow. Like I can dwell on happier times instead of being mired in the misery that came later.” She felt heat spread across her face. “I’ve shared much more than I intended. There must be something in the air.”

“Ah, yes,” Byleth politely went back to her carving instead of watching Edelgard get redder and redder. “Pollen is notorious for bringing out people’s deepest secrets.”

Edelgard flicked a wood chip at her. It got stuck in her hair and Byleth made no move to dislodge it.

“Does your father know you’re out here?” Byleth asked after a while. “Would you want to reconnect with him?”

“He doesn’t and I’d like to keep it that way,” she sighed. “I’m not exactly a person to be proud of.”

“Don’t say that,” Byleth said in the sharpest tone Edelgard had ever heard from her.

“You don’t even know my past,” she challenged.

“But I know you as you are now,” Byleth said, sliding her carving over for her to take, “and I think you’re wonderful.”

It was a wooden rose, petals unfurling around a bud that was just starting to open. Edelgard held it in the same hands she’d taken so many lives with.

“You don’t know me at all.”

* * *

The monster had urged her several times now to just eat the knight and be done with it. It could sense a unique Crest from within Byleth and was hungry for a taste. It hadn’t fed in weeks at this point and was starved of bloodshed. Now Edelgard was wondering how much longer it could go without. Maybe if she neglected it long enough, she’ll grow numb to the craving. When she reasoned to herself, she said the same things: killing a prominent Knight of Seiros would attract too much unwanted attention. There were many things she could confidently face on her own, but the full might of the Church wasn’t one of them. 

Deep down, however, she knew the real reason she couldn’t bring herself to harm the knight. She  _ liked _ her. Byleth made her happy in ways she’d never thought possible. She tried to brush it off as shallow attraction, just the flights of fancy of a simpering idiot who hasn’t had pleasant company in a lifetime. Regardless of the cause, the feelings were  _ there _ and even harder to ignore than a starving monster. 

To complicate matters, Byleth was interested in her, too- a realization that struck her in the middle of the night and left her reeling well after dawn. An attraction, in Edelgard’s opinion, that was much harder to justify than her own. Why would an accomplished knight who rubbed elbows with Fódlan’s best like some strange woman in the woods?

She’d tried to deny her happiness to herself, insisting that the monster would soon destroy whatever joy they deluded themselves into having, and what time they have together was just prolonging the agony. She’d tried to deny her happiness to  _ Byleth _ , pretending she didn’t delight in her company half as much as she really did, hiding her smiles and smothering her laughter. But whatever cold facade she tried to put up was quick to melt in front of Byleth’s gentle warmth. 

In any case, the knight was unaware of the danger she posed, so the burden fell on Edelgard to sever ties between them. For all her convictions, she grew weak when facing Byleth, so the best solution was to simply halt interaction altogether. Wrapping her illusions around herself and her lair, she vowed to stay in hiding until Byleth gave up on her. 

The next day, she found Byleth wandering around the forest in search of her to no avail. She hated how cute she looked, brow furrowed and pouting in muted frustration as the hours flew by. It was a battle of wills: was Edelgard more determined to ignore Byleth than the latter was to find her? Edelgard turned her back to the knight. It was for both their own goods. 

As if nature itself was bent on changing her mind, the sky darkened and rain started to fall on them. And Byleth  _ still _ wasn’t going home. The knight had stood in the downpour for a few moments before marching off in a direction that didn’t lead to the monastery.

“Where are you going?” Edelgard hissed, unheard beneath rain and magic, as Byleth strode out of view. She shouldn’t follow; Byleth was her own woman and if she chose to meander in this torrent, then that was her problem. Edelgard’s heart pounded in her ears, the roar of her blood drowning out the storm as she stood in place.

A beat. Her senses strained through the noise, trying to keep track of Byleth.

Another beat. She was getting farther, escaping her range.

Another.

Edelgard ran, chasing after her shadow. Her surroundings blurred as she raced through the trees, shifting into her human form mid stride, stumbling on the landing. Mud stained her skirts, but she couldn’t care less. She could sense Byleth just beyond the trees, the roar in her ears getting louder with each step.

She bursted into the open. The wind had picked up into a gale, and without trees to provide cover, water pelted at her skin with enough force to sting, her hair whipped in the chaos. And through it all, she saw Byleth.

She was standing at the banks of a raging river. They were at the waterfall where she had taught Edelgard how to fish, the downpour causing the river to swell.

Then Byleth turned around, soft blue meeting lilac, and Edelgard stopped breathing for a second, her mind crashing to a halt. Byleth jogged over to her, shrugging off her overcoat and wrapping it around her shoulders before she could process what was happening. 

“What are you doing out here?” Byleth had to shout above the din, but her tone was gentle.

“I-I…” The words escaped her. What  _ was _ she doing? “I could ask the same of you,” she retorted, “I was on my way back when it started pouring, then I thought I saw you, and the rain only got worse! And then I… I couldn’t just-” she didn’t realize how badly she was shaking until Byleth pulled her closer. Solid warmth against the cold, wet world.

“Hey, everything’ll be okay,” she said so softly, Edelgard almost didn’t hear her. Then, louder, “want me to walk you home again?”

Why did she have to be so heartbreakingly sweet? Edelgard nodded wordlessly into her shoulder and Byleth gently ushered her back the way she came. She later realized that her lair was still shrouded from sight and had to take the lead lest Byleth take them in circles.

Edelgard was wary of letting Byleth into whatever she passed for a home, but the rain was still pouring and it would be cruel to send her back to the monastery in these conditions. 

She made Byleth sit on the couch, “I’m going to get us some towels, just sit here okay. And,” she clenched and unclenched her fists in anxiety, “I’d appreciate it if you don’t touch anything or snoop around. I apologize for being an ungracious host, but I’m very particular about my space.” Illusions could only cover so much and she shuddered to think what would happen if Byleth were to find anything incriminating.

Someone as paranoid as Edelgard would find such a request suspicious, but Byleth had no such reservations. She just smiled at her, ever patient and understanding. Edelgard didn't deserve it.

She gathered some fabric to dry off with and made them tea they could enjoy by the fireplace. She had a better selection now, courtesy of Byleth who seemed delighted to be served her own tea.

“You already know my preferences,” Edelgard said over a cup of bergamot, “what’s yours?”

She shook her head. “Nothing really. I enjoy them all an equal amount. Although,” she frowned at her cup, as if in deep thought. When she looked back up at her, her eyes were gleaming. “I think I’m developing a taste for this blend in particular. It reminds me of you.”

Edelgard nearly aspirated her drink. “I see.” 

Light conversation passed between them as they waited for the rain to subside. All the while Edelgard had to pretend that there wasn’t a monster straining against her skin, trying to get at prey that had all but served herself on a silver platter and delivered right to the monster’s lair. When the rain finally petered out, she was quick to shoo Byleth back to Garreg Mach.

“I’m sorry but you really must be going,” she said hastily, “we wouldn’t want you to get caught again if it starts pouring.”

If Byleth was offended by such an unceremonious send off, she didn’t show it. She merely wished her a good night before returning home.

Edelgard could feel every muscle, every nerve growing taut, and it wasn’t until she was certain Byleth was a good distance away that she let go. She gasped in a silent scream as chitinous plates tore through flesh and cloth. Long, thin legs bursting from the sides of her abdomen as her own limbs elongated and blackened, fingers hardening into claws. Whatever was left of her human form had been absorbed into the monster’s inky carapace, save for her ghastly white hair that fell across her face as she panted for breath.

But the monster still wasn’t done. The outer shell was too stiff for her to move, muscles tensed and flexed as she struggled to push through. There was a loud  _ crack _ as the carapace split open. More creaks and rasps followed as she tried to slip free of the constricting exoskeleton, tearing some of it apart in the process. This happened sometimes, it meant the monster was growing. When Edelgard was first turned into this, she was no larger than her human self. As years passed, however, the monster had gotten bigger and bigger, shedding off its old skin in a laborious process that left her exhausted and vulnerable.

Stowing away the empty husk, Edelgard crawled to the chamber she used as her room. She wouldn’t be able to use her human form for a while. The thought filled her with more loneliness and despair than it usually did. She found what she was looking for in the corner of the room: a plush bear stuffy, lying next to a couple of books and dried flowers that were also given to her by Byleth. 

She delicately picked up the bear with her claws. She never dared to sleep with it before. Slumber was when she wasn’t aware enough to rein in the monster, when she’s susceptible to nightmares and lashed out, often physically. There were countless nights when she’d awoken with shredded sheets and gouges across the walls. She didn’t want to subject something so soft and defenseless to the whims of a monster, but Edelgard was desperate for any scrap of comfort. Soon, the monster’s hunger would be inexorable, but for now, she cradled the bear to her chest, curling up around it and closing her eyes.

* * *

Byleth adjusted the clasp of her riding cloak. She’d forgotten her overcoat at Edelgard’s place the other day and she felt odd without it. The cloak she dug up from the depths of her wardrobe made for a poor substitute, but even then, she was still debating the pros and cons of retrieving her overcoat. On one hand, that overcoat had been a staple of her outfit for years and she doubted she’d find a replacement that felt more natural. On the other, Edelgard looked especially adorable in it and Byleth had half the mind to let her keep it. 

If the coat was baggy on Byleth, it practically  _ engulfed _ the smaller woman. What Edelgard lacked in stature, she made up for in presence. She had a commanding aura to her that made her seem larger than life. There were many times when it took Byleth by surprise just how small she was, but none more poignant than when she saw her shaking in the storm, rain streaking like tears down her face. If Byleth had less self control, she might’ve kissed her then and there. As it were, she couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her in an embrace.

She’d replayed the scenario over and over in her head, imagining the different ways it could’ve gone. What if she’d kissed her in the rain, or later when they were warming by the fire, or what if the downpour hadn’t let up and she had to stay the night? Goddess, what if Edelgard had only one bed?

Byleth shook her head as if to dispel such thoughts. Even if any of those had happened, there’s still the matter of how Edelgard would react. She’d often been a bit temperamental, but she seemed to be particularly anxious that day. Such advances would only distress her. There was also the question of whether or not she reciprocated her feelings. Byleth often flirted with her and she certainly seemed receptive, flustering easily despite her attempts to hide it. 

Edelgard  _ had _ to know how she felt. The only reasons Byleth could think of why she hadn’t done anything about it were: either it wasn’t mutual and Edelgard didn’t know how to let her down, or it  _ was _ but for whatever reason, she wasn’t ready for it yet. If it was the latter, Byleth didn’t mind waiting. She was a patient woman. Edelgard seemed to have a lot going on beneath the surface, but unless she wanted her help, whatever skeletons she had in her closet were her business. The only secrets Byleth was interested in prying from her were the smiles she guarded so keenly behind her hands, and even those she would wait for her to share on her own terms.

“Did you lose your coat, kid?” Jeralt asked, seeing her fuss over her cloak for the nth time that day.

“No,” she sighed, giving up on the clasp. “Just lent it to someone.”

“You let someone  _ borrow _ that thing?” he snorted in disbelief before realization dawned on him. “Ah, it’s with your little lady friend then? I’m starting to think that coat isn’t the only thing of yours she has.”

“How do you mean?” It wasn’t often her father got to tease her like this, and she wasn’t sure whether to find it endearing or mortifying.

“She also has your fishing pole,” he said with a knowing smirk.

Byleth only grunted in response. She wasn’t one to gush, and she definitely hadn’t gone around the monastery telling everyone about Edelgard. But she also hadn’t been particularly secretive about her outings and had parted from her battalions “to go meet someone” one too many times. Word spread itself.

She might’ve also shared a few details with her father and would likely regret it. The man tended to babble when he’s drunk.

Later, she decided to leave it up to Edelgard if she wanted to keep the overcoat. If she made no move to return it or expressed interest in keeping it, then it’s hers. She went to the greenhouse to harvest the carnations she’d been growing and headed to the woods to go look for her beloved. After hours of trekking and no sign of Edelgard, she was forced to return disappointed.

“Aww, did your girlfriend reject you?” Catherine crooned with questionable sympathy across the dining table.

Either she overestimated Byleth’s relationship status or she was teasing her. She didn’t clarify. “No, I just didn’t see her today.”

“You got stood up?” She raised her brows, “that’s horrible!”

Catherine’s tone was certainly fake, so she threw the bouquet at her face.

She caught it deftly with a hand. “For me?” She batted her lashes and took a dramatic sniff. “Shamir, why don’t you get me these things?”

“Why would I?” her partner didn’t even look up from her meat skewers.

Catherine dropped the tittering noble act and gave them deadpan looks. “You’re both so mean today. Byleth, I get, but you, Shamir?”

“I had to spend the whole day with you,” she replied, voice flat.

Catherine pouted. “Ouch. You know what, I’m keeping these flowers. I deserve it.” She tilted her head at Byleth, “can I?”

“Go ahead, I’ll get her something else tomorrow.” It didn’t normally take her so long to find Edelgard, yet the past couple days had been a struggle. She tried not to get too discouraged. It was a big forest afterall, perhaps it was just a matter of luck.

* * *

It’d been about a week and Byleth still hadn’t found her. She even tried to search for her house, but even though she thought she’d made note of the landmarks, she couldn’t find a sign of it anywhere. She often found herself by the waterfall, hoping that Edelgard would be the one to stumble upon her, but she never came.

She brought Leraje with her sometimes. “You seem to have a sixth sense for when she’s around. Can you find her?”

He wasn’t trained for tracking, but at least with him she can cover more ground faster. They still didn’t find her.

Worry started to gnaw at her and she tried to shrug it off. Edelgard was a capable woman, she had to be to survive on her own for so long. Her scarred and calloused hands even spoke of her experience with battle. Byleth did all she could, praying to the Goddess for her safety and for their paths to cross again.

If she’d been concerned for her before, news of danger made her downright paranoid.

She, Catherine, and Shamir had been lounging in the knight’s hall when Mercedes came to them.

“Are the knight’s still on the lookout for a monster?” the cleric said by way of greeting.

Byleth hadn’t been too alarmed, Mercedes was so fond of horror stories. “I suppose we are. You’ve heard of something?”

Mercedes’s tone became grave. “Ingrid’s fiancé went missing the other day. They later found his caravan in ruins en route to Galatea lands. Investigators said it looked like a monster attack, but they couldn’t identify what.”

Shamir frowned. “I remember Ingrid. Send her our condolences.”

“Oh, she’s not upset about that part,” Mercedes waved her hand, “on the contrary, she was quite relieved. She didn’t like him very much but couldn’t refuse his proposal because of the hefty dowry he gave her family. We’re just worried the monster is still out there.”

“Yeah, that tracks,” Catherine snorted. “You said investigators had a look at it?”

“Yes, this specific incident is being handled by the Kingdom’s knights, but we thought it was worth bringing up with the Knights of Seiros in case there was a connection to the other disappearances.” Mercedes procured a sheaf of papers from her satchel, “some written reports, gathered by Ingrid.”

Byleth perused the papers while her companions looked over her shoulders. “Thanks, Mercie. We’ll forward this to Seteth after we’re done with it.”

She clasped her hands in front of her, “if there’s anything else I can help with, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“We’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

The cleric took her leave while the knights poured over the reports.

“We still don’t have much of a pattern, do we?” Catherine muttered.

“All the victims appear to be assholes,” Byleth noted dryly. “I knew most of them secondhand and nobody likes them.”

“That’s not a pattern,” Catherine scowled, “with a lens like that, anything can be justified. If  _ I _ got murdered, I’m sure you’d be able to come up with a dozen reasons on why I was an ass.”

“The most recent I can think of is you stealing my travel cloak,” Shamir complained.

“I didn’t steal it,” her partner protested, “I borrowed it! You lent it to me, remember?”

“Borrowing entails giving it back. Which you haven’t yet.”

“I was just going to wash it first. Then it rained really hard so I couldn’t do the laundry! I swear I’ll get back to that.”

“But she did lose it, though,” Byleth piped up. “I found it in the entrance hall the other day.”

“Snitch,” Catherine shoved her good naturedly. “I’ll have you murdered for that.”

“Although,” Shamir eyed the documents, ignoring them, “the grudge doesn’t necessarily have to be the culprit’s. What if they’re a hitman? That’s why the marks are plenty, but random. The bounties are set by different people.”

“That could be true.” Catherine glanced at the bulletin board on the wall that was tacked with mission requests and wanted posters. “Wasn’t there a case from the Alliance a while back of some punk who trained monsters to attack merchants? There could be a connection.”

Byleth held up a paper, “witness reports from the survivors of the attack aren’t very consistent. Some say there were dark mages involved, others insisted that the monster itself could use magic. It doesn’t say what it looked like, however.”

“There have been rumors of dark mages creating Demonic Beasts artificially,” Catherine’s expression darkened. “It’s more likely those other witnesses mistook the monster for the casters, or its fiery breath for a spell.”

“In any case,” Shamir mused, “could this be the Hegemon?”

“Mystery monster who may or may not use magic and unlike anything ever seen before?” Catherine whistled. “Why not? We should probably bring this up with Linhardt, but I’m not sure if I want to fuel his ‘scholarly obsession.’”

“It’s rare that’s ever put to practical use, so we might as well,” Shamir pointed out.

“As long as he keeps his dumb experiments to a minimum.” Catherine casted a long suffering look to Byleth, “does he ever bother you about the Sword of the Creator? He keeps asking to borrow Thunderbrand even when I tell him it's dangerous.”

She shrugged. “I told him he can borrow my relic after he finishes his chores for the day. He hasn’t gotten back to me since.”

* * *

The next time Byleth went looking for Edelgard, thoughts of the Hegemon plagued her mind. Ingrid’s fiancé had been missing for days before she received news of his death, and that was only because there were survivors to tell the tale. But Edelgard was out here in the wilderness all by herself, with no one to help in case of danger. Byleth felt as if a cold spike had been driven through her heart. Would anyone else miss her if she were gone? Would anyone else even notice?

She threw herself into the search with vigor that bordered on desperation. She’ll comb through the entire mountain range if she has to, for any sign of Edelgard, a body,  _ anything _ . 

She’s loath to return to the monastery empty handed, but she still had her duties as a knight, and searching in the dark of night wasn’t likely to yield better results. She’s riding back home in dismal silence when a voice suddenly called to her.

“Byleth!”

If the Goddess ever spoke to her, she’ll compare the voice to this one. Surely this was what miracles sounded like.

Byleth had been so startled, she yanked on the reins, making Leraje snort in complaint. She turned around and there she was, looking no worse for wear and strolling casually toward her with a familiar grey bundle in her arms.

“Edelgard!” Byleth jumped off her horse and ran to the other woman. Edelgard squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and twirled in the air. 

“Put me down!” she cried, cheeks aflame.

“Apologies.” Byleth sheepishly complied. “I just really missed you.”

Edelgard avoided her gaze. “I suppose it has been a while. Oh, I meant to return this to you sooner,” she unfolded the clothes in her hands revealing it to be Byleth’s overcoat.

“I forgot about that,” she said, fear over Edelgard’s safety having been more prominent in her mind than some silly coat. “I wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to keep it, really.”

“You’ve already given me so much, I couldn’t possibly take more from you,” Edelgard shook her head. “Especially not this, you wear it all the time.”

“Thank you for returning it then,” she acquiesced to the coat, draping its familiar weight over her shoulders. “Hey, Edelgard,” she took in the other woman’s appearance, searching for any signs of injury, “where have you been this whole time? I’ve been looking for you.”

She pursed her lips. “I’m flattered that you think of me. I was sick for a while so I haven’t gone out as much, but I’m much better now,” she added hastily when Byleth grew evidently concerned.

“You were sick? It was because of the rain, wasn’t it?” It might not have been a monster that threatened her, but Edelgard had been in danger with no one to rely on all the same. “Are you alright now? Do you need medicine, or supplies for-”

“I’m fine!” she insisted, exasperation bleeding into her tone. “I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to provide for me.”

Byleth took a deep breath. “Sorry. It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, I just…” she trailed off, running a hand through her hair. “I’ve been worried for you. It’s not my place to tell you how to live, I know, but it’s dangerous out here and there’s no one in the immediate vicinity who can help you if something bad happens, like if you get sick, or if the Hegemon attacked, or if you run out of-”

“What?” Edelgard’s gaze sharpened.

She blinked, trying to retrace her words. “Oh, the Hegemon is some rumored Demonic Beast. A merchant caravan was attacked some time ago by an ‘unidentifiable monster’ and I couldn’t stop thinking about how it could’ve been you.”

“You think it could’ve been me,” Edelgard repeated slowly.

“I feared it could’ve happened to you,” she exclaimed, frustration building. “What if you died out here? I wouldn’t even know if you’re in trouble and it’s killing me because I care about you!”

Edelgard recoiled like she’d been struck.

Byleth felt her face heat up, with embarrassment? Passion? She didn’t even know. This wasn’t even about her feelings for Edelgard, she just wanted her to be  _ safe. _ "Do you have to stay out here?" she asked, voice small. "I don't want you to be alone."

"Byleth," Edelgard sighed, suddenly exhausted, "there's nowhere else I belong. It's complicated and I'm sorry you've burdened yourself with me, but this is just my reality."

“It doesn’t have to be,” she protested, unwilling to give her up. “You could stay in Garreg Mach, in town or at the monastery. I’ll vouch for you.”

“It’s not that simple!” Edelgard snapped. 

Byleth opened her mouth to argue, but Edelgard held up a hand to stop her. She was avoiding her gaze, but from the intensity of her expression, she was deep in thought.

Finally, Edelgard looked back at her. “There’s somewhere else I can go, if it’s too dangerous here.”

“Oh?” Hadn’t Edelgard just said she didn’t belong anywhere.

“I could return to Enbarr,” she said softly. “Maybe catch up with my father after all these years.”

“Oh.” Byleth repeated, the breath having been knocked out of her. “I guess that means we won’t be seeing each other as much?”

“No we won’t,” Edelgard agreed with a shaky laugh. “But if you ever find yourself in the Imperial capital, I’ll be happy to have you. And if I’m ever at Garreg Mach, I’ll know who to look for.”

“Okay,” Byleth struggled to say, pretending that this development wasn’t gutting her. “Um, Edelgard, if this is goodbye…” she trailed off, thinking of the confession she left hanging in the air moments before.

Edelgard understood her meaning. She gave her a melancholic smile, “you’re an incredible woman, Byleth, but I fear our paths aren’t meant to come together like that.”

Her heart sank in her chest like a stone.

* * *

It’s been a few days since she parted ways with Byleth and she still hasn’t moved out of her lair. Not that she ever intended to return to her father in Enbarr, but it became apparent that the monster couldn’t thrive here anymore. The smartest course of action would be to stay on the move, not lingering in any one place lest the locals catch up to her. She might have better luck hunting down her former captors that way.

The pessimistic part of her had given up on that plan. She’d been hunting for the better part of a decade and had yet to capture so much as an underling. All she’s been slaughtering were random nobles and merchants- ones she found to be abusive of their children, spouse, or station, sure, but her judgement and a monster’s appetite were hardly a substitute for a fair trial. And what of their innocent families and servants who were left to pick up the pieces of her wreckage?

The angry part of her much preferred this selective killing to soul crushing despair. If she gave up now, no one else would make that malicious group pay for their actions. No one else would stop them from committing the same atrocities that were done against her and her family. As there’s no one she can rely on, the burden was hers to bear, and for that she’ll need to keep moving forward.

She didn’t even need to pack anything really, her trinkets, tea set, and other such frivolities would only distract her. They would only remind her of happy days steeped in delusion and lies she should stop telling herself. They would only destroy her just as she destroyed them. Her poor bear couldn’t even last a night with the monster.

So the only thing stopping Edelgard from leaving were her chains, and what heavy chains they were.

She still came across Byleth sometimes. It seemed she wasn’t the only one with difficulties letting go. Byleth wasn’t actively looking for her as she once did, but she strolled along familiar paths, looking forlorn. Once, when Edelgard was feeling particularly wretched, she walked alongside her, the other woman unaware of her presence.

“I wanted to walk with you, you know,” Edelgard said out loud, hardly a foot away from her. 

Byleth couldn’t respond. She couldn’t even hear her with her illusions in place.

“Nothing would give me more pleasure than to walk the same path as yours,” she continued, “and not just literally, although this is nice.”

This was not nice. She was driving herself crazy.

“I care about you too. I really shouldn’t, but I don’t know how to stop.” The words were as cathartic as they were damning. “I love you, Byleth.”

She’d been hoping against hope for a reaction, but when Byleth came to a sudden halt, her heart almost stopped right with her.

“Byleth?” she asked hesitantly, pulse pounding so loudly in her ears she almost couldn’t hear anything else. Byleth shouldn’t have been able to perceive her, how could she react?

She didn’t say anything, merely tilting her head up and closing her eyes, letting the stillness wash over them both. Then, without any indication that she heard Edelgard at all, she turned around and marched back toward the monastery.

* * *

Edelgard had grown accustomed to the heightened security around the Oghma Mountains so when a small caravan came blundering through the woods, she figured that something was deeply wrong. They weren’t even on the path, the coachmen struggling to squeeze the carriage through the irregular spaces between the trees.

The monster wasn’t very hungry today, but it was never one to turn down easy pickings. Edelgard crept closer, aiming to assess the situation. 

“You said you knew a shortcut!” 

There were two men sitting at the head of the carriage, directing the horses, and another one walking beside them on foot. 

The stouter man on the carriage glared at the surrounding trees. “This is the shortcut,” he snapped, “it’s just a matter of making it through.”

“A shorter distance doesn’t mean shit if it takes us twice as long to get through it,” the other man complained, “if anything, we’re even  _ more _ vulnerable to bandits if we get stuck here!”

“Now now,” tutted the man on foot. His tone was jovial, but there was an unmistakable edge of command to his voice, “too much noise will make us more attractive to unwanted attention.”

The coachmen were already struggling to get their horses to cooperate, but as Edelgard closed the distance, the animals began to panic, making their journey across difficult terrain impossible. 

“As I was saying,” said the man on foot, his posture becoming alert as he scrutinized their surroundings.

Edelgard paused, uncertain as to what she was getting herself into. 

“Hello,” the man called, “is anyone there?”

She shifted into her human form and stepped from the trees. “Hello! Terribly sorry for startling you, I just wanted to see what the commotion was about.”

“Ah,” the man, who she assumes to be in charge, turned towards his coachmen, “luckily for us, it was just a young lady.” He approached Edelgard and gave her a shallow bow. “No need to worry about us, miss. Just passing through. Anything we can do for you?”

“For me?” She tilted her head curiously, “I’m not the one in need of assistance here.”

The man smiled at her, sharp but beveled with politeness. It’s the same expression she imagined she’ll see in a mirror while she’s sizing up her prey. “We can handle this on our own. Like I said, don’t worry. How about we take a little stroll?”

He held her lightly by the elbow and steered her away from the carriage. The monster within her snarled at the contact and she quietly agreed. The audacity of this man! She looked back at the coachmen to see what they thought and found them snickering at her.

“What do you have in mind, sir?” she asked innocently. They were playing a game she recognized, and while she wasn’t used to being on the defensive, she could easily turn the tables. 

“I was just hoping to talk with a little privacy.” He looked her over with piercing eyes. “For all their dangers, the woods are a lovely place, wouldn’t you agree.”

There wasn’t much a man could hope to gain from some random woman who’s status he didn’t know, except perhaps her life or her virtue. “It wouldn’t do for you to disregard the dangers. They can get you when you least expect them.”

He chuckled, releasing her arm and stepping back, almost circling her. “I must say, I figured the Hegemon would have an attractive lure, but you’re more than what I was expecting.”

The statement knocked her off kilter and she found herself at a loss for words. Though her tongue failed her, her reflexes kicked in and she fell into a combative stance as she glared at the man.

“Don’t be so alarmed,” he raised his hands placatingly. “I’m not here to harm you, quite the opposite in fact. I have a proposition for you.”

“How do you know what I am?” She’s heard of the Hegemon in whispers but it wasn’t until Byleth had brought it up to her that she realized that the monster was gaining notoriety. She’d been careless in her last hunt in the Kingdom but she didn’t expect for someone to be able to identify her so soon.

“I’ve made a living training monsters to do my bidding and offering those services to whoever can afford them,” he explained. “There are just some things monsters are better at than mercenaries. Making the attack look like an accident, for example. And you’ve been at it undetected for years until your misstep a couple weeks ago.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” she seethed, though what he said raised more concerns. 

He smirked at her. “Let’s just say a little bird told me.”

Someone has been keeping tabs on her. Not just recently either, if he wasn’t bluffing about having known her activities in the past. Dread swirled in her stomach and the monster was just as apprehensive. “Who told you?” 

“That’s neither here nor there,” he waved his hand dismissively. “The point is that we can make a very lucrative partnership, you and I.”

“I don’t kill for coin,” Edelgard scowled, “and I’m not some animal for you to put on a leash.”

“That’s why I came to you with business proposals and not nets.” He let the threat hang in the air for a second before he smiled pleasantly at her again. “What is it you kill for then? I’m sure we can arrange for something.”

“I kill arrogant miscreants like you who disturb me.”

His expression hardened. “It would do well for you to rethink your decision.”

“Tell me who gave you the information and perhaps I won’t feed the trees with your corpse.” She allowed the beginnings of the transformation to take hold of her, turning her fingers to claws and her eyes to a burning red.

He backed away from her, “you’ll gain nothing from killing me! The very same people have grown tired of letting you do as you please. I’m the one offering you the better end of the deal!”

Edelgard had a good guess on who these people were and she didn’t like it. “If you’re both competing for my services, then wouldn’t it be advantageous for you to be rid of them? Tell me who and where they are!” she hissed, advancing on the man.

Before she had the chance to do anything, a pillar of light flashed somewhere behind her and a Giant Wolf had materialized in its place. She’s about to face it when a similar spell shone next to the man and a mage in dark robes had appeared beside him, presumably to whisk him away.

“Not on my watch.” She conjured a ball of dark fire and sent it hurtling towards them. They scrambled out of the way and the spell impacted the earth, sending up a shower of dirt and burnt grass. 

She’s preparing her next shot when the Giant Wolf behind her lunged. She turned and snarled at it. Usually that was all she needed to do to deter monsters but this one was unfazed. It clamped its jaws around her leg and Edelgard gritted her teeth against the pain, the flesh of her leg hardening into carapace as the rest of the monster rushed to take over in the heat of battle. The transformation wasn’t fast enough and with her current size, the Wolf was able to yank her into the air and shake her like a ragdoll.

In her spinning periphery, the man and the mage managed to warp away in the chaos. 

The monster howled in frustration and fury. With one of her longer arms, Edelgard managed to dig her claws into the dirt to anchor herself, and with the other, she blasted dark energy straight into the Wolf’s face. It let go with a cry of pain and she wasted no time tearing through its defenses and finishing it off.

Her leg throbbed with pain, but with the extra appendages of the monster she had no issue supporting her weight without it. The bigger concerns for her were that a man who knew what she looked like in both forms had gotten away, and that who she presumed to be her former captors had been watching her this whole time. Could she even hope to defeat a group that had always been ahead of her?

* * *

Byleth bursted into the audience chamber. The other knights were already gathered and even the archbishop was in attendance. Rhea frowned at the scene before her with intensity but looked up as Byleth approached and wordlessly beckoned her over.

There were several other people in the chamber, two of them smeared with dirt and soot. “The Hegemon is no ordinary Demonic Beast,” one of them was saying, “it could take any form, and can even speak as elegantly as a nobleman, but it’s attacks are like no other!”

The other man nodded emphatically. “The rumors were true, it can use magic. We barely got away with our lives.”

Byleth knew the Hegemon lurked around Garreg Mach, but the news still came as a shock to her. It seemed Edelgard moved away just in time.

“A shapeshifting beast,” Shamir muttered, “no wonder no one had been able to track it.”

“Such a monstrosity is unprecedented,” Rhea said, “the creature must have done something truly heinous for the Goddess to punish it so. Now it falls to us to cleanse Fodlan of its blight.”

“But how can we find it?” Jeralt asked the witnesses. 

“The form it took last was that of a short young woman with pale skin and white hair,” the man answered.

Byleth inhaled sharply as Edelgard immediately came to mind.

“We managed to injure it’s leg,” he continued, “it should carry over to whatever form it takes. That could help you identify it and maybe even help you defeat it. It made a lair in the forest just outside the monastery. Here, I have it marked on a map." He handed a folded parchment over to Jeralt.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention,” Rhea told them, “you may rest in the monastery for as long as you need. The Knights of Seiros will handle the rest.”

“Wait,” Byleth called, blood roaring in her ears. “The Hegemon, can it impersonate other people or are its forms its own?” She tried to recall every meeting she had with Edelgard: when they first met when she’d first been assigned the mission, to Edelgard’s long disappearance that coincided with the attack in the kingdom, to their last meeting… and now this.

The man frowned. “I can’t say for sure. Just be careful.”

Byleth swallowed. “Alright.” There was still a chance Edelgard and the Hegemon weren’t one and the same. After all, Demonic Beasts didn’t adore sweets, or mourn family, or cuddle with stuffed animals. They wouldn’t get impatient while fishing, or hum while carving wood, or run out after her in the rain. A Demonic Beast wouldn’t have given her her dumb overcoat back.

Jeralt quickly looked over the map before stuffing it into his coat pocket. “We have to move fast before the Hegemon gets the chance to recover and slip away. We leave now.”

* * *

Horses’ hooves pounded across the forest floor as the knights raced toward the monster’s lair, favoring speed over stealth. The path was achingly familiar to Byleth. She could already see in her mind’s eye where they were going next, but then she also recalled following this same path and leaving empty handed. Would today of all days be different?

The party was suddenly brought to a chaotic halt as their horses started bucking and rearing. Jeralt swore out loud as he tried to bring his stallion under control. The knights tried in vain to steer their mounts while others opted to trudge ahead on foot.

But Leraje knew better. Byleth’s horse charged past the disoriented knights and deeper into the woods. Her father called after her, but she ignored him.

“If it really is Edelgard,” she muttered under her breath, “we have to get to her first.” And then what? Was this even a problem that they could resolve with words? What would the other knights think?

As they drew closer to where she knew Edelgard’s house to be, she braced herself for anything. She wasn’t sure if she preferred to run into empty forest or Edelgard’s little cottage. She found neither. 

Leraje slowed to a stop in front of a dilapidated house. Mismatched wooden boards covered broken windows and the damaged roof. Whatever paint covered the house was unidentifiable under the murk of neglect, and vines had crept all over the house as if trying to drag it into the earth. 

Byleth dismounted and knocked on the door. “Edelgard, are you in there?”

She paused for a response that never came.

“I’m coming in,” she announced. She tested the door and found it unlocked, creaking unpleasantly as it swung inward. 

The house might’ve been in poor condition, but it was undoubtedly lived in. The air was clean of rot and molds, and the floor was free of dust and debris. The layout was even similar to what she remembered of Edelgard’s home, though everything else was different. Like it was nothing but glamorous cloth draped over bleak bones this whole time. There was an old cot where the couch used to be, a stone lined pit instead of a proper fireplace, even the shelves were emptier than she remembered, though she found a familiar fishing pole leaned against its side.

She treaded around the living room and to a door at the back. Edelgard’s room. She knocked again. “Edelgard? It’s me, Byleth. The knights are coming and I’d really like to talk to you before they get here.”

No response. The door was also unlocked and she let herself inside, her breath catching in her throat as she took in her surroundings. It had yet to truly sink in for her that she was in the Hegemon’s lair, but it was undeniable now. Nearly the entire room was covered in claw marks. Deep gouges were raked into the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. A tattered mess of a pallet lied in a corner, no more than a pile of shredded cloth and leather. Gathered in the most undamaged part of the room were the things Byleth had gifted her in the past, among them a bear stuffy that had been torn open, cotton spilling out.

Byleth exited the room, heart pounding. “Edelgard!” she called again, but there was still no sign of the house’s inhabitant. As she stepped into the living room once more, she stumbled over something. Glancing down, she saw a trapdoor, and she noticed for the first time scratches all over the floor. Not the prominent rents like the ones in the room, but the kind of wear you’d expect from being frequently trod on by clawed feet.

She pulled the trapdoor open and peeked inside. A rickety wooden staircase descended into the darkness below and she could see no further. Steeling herself, she conjured a small Fire in her palm and climbed down. 

The first thing she saw were bones. Human bones. There were dozens of them, pushed in haphazard piles to the sides of the cellar. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so dismissive of Edelgard’s closet skeletons, she thought distantly. There were other things too that Byleth couldn’t easily identify. Crumpled husks of  _ something _ that were similarly shoved aside.

She thought she saw a shape in the flickering shadows of her light. She placed a hand on the hilt of the Sword of the Creator as she turned to face the Hegemon. “Edel… gard?” Something large was in a heap before her, in the shape of no Demonic Beast she’d ever seen before. It was a grotesque mix of humanoid and arachnoid forms. There was a human-like shape to the head, and some parts of its torso, but the head was marred with curling horns and the corners of the mouth were split by large mandibles. Gangly spider legs sprouted from the side of the abdomen and even the human arms and legs were elongated far past the point that was natural. The body must’ve been over several meters long, and the legs even longer, but they all curled inward, like the creature was asleep. Or dead.

Byleth warily poked the creature’s leg with her sword and it gave little resistance. She circled it and found a gaping hole in its back. It was hollow. Did the Hegemon shed like some kind of demonic cicada?

Finding nothing else of note in the cellar, she climbed back up to the living room. Unsure how else to proceed, she wondered if she should continue her search for the Hegemon outside. She hadn’t made it to the door when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Dame Eisner.”

The voice was still Edelgard’s, but it was a bit lower and it echoed strangely, like there were more of her speaking all at once.

Byleth let her gaze trail upward, the Sword of the Creator instinctively flaring in anticipation. It turned out the house was taller than she initially thought. It may have had a second floor in the past, but it was since torn down, the jagged remains forming a frame part way between the first floor and the ceiling. Hanging among the rafters was the Hegemon.

The husk she found downstairs gave her an idea of what to expect, but it couldn’t possibly compare to the real thing. The Hegemon’s black exterior gleamed like smoldering coal in the red light of the Sword of the Creator. The entire body was covered in chitinous plates and each leg was tipped with wicked claws. The face of the shell below was too warped to make out, but the face Byleth was looking at right now was definitely Edelgard. Dull golden horns curled forward and upward from the sides of her head, and aside from the mandibles, her face was scoured by blackened veins, her irises burned red over dark scleras, and even her skin wanned to a greyish tint. But she could still recognize Edelgard in the finer details, like the shape of her brow, the slant of her nose, the angle of her cheeks. The husk also failed to capture her hair, which was as long as ever, the silvery tresses spilling over her shoulders and framing her face. Another thing Byleth hadn’t found on the husk was a tail, tipped with two stings like that of a scorpion’s, swinging like a pendulum beneath her.

“Have you come to slay me?” The Hegemon spoke.

“So you didn’t go back to Enbarr,” was what Byleth found herself saying.

The Hegemon barked in harsh laughter. “You see me like this and you still think anything I ever told you was true?”

“It couldn’t  _ all _ have been lies,” Byleth insisted. “You had plenty of opportunities to kill me, yet you didn’t.”

“You weren’t worth the trouble,” she said, looking to the side, as if seeing through the walls and into the forest beyond, where the Knights of Seiros were making their way here. “Alas, trouble still finds me. You said you wanted to talk before they got here?”

“I…” Byleth faltered. What was there to say?

The Hegemon adjusted her position to get a better look at her, hands holding onto wooden beams and spidery legs finding easy purchase on the wooden panels of the ceiling. Byleth noticed one of her more human legs was folded close to her body, but she could maneuver easily enough without using it.

“If you have nothing to say, then allow me to do the talking.” The Hegemon fixed her burning gaze on her, “I will allow you to slay me, Dame Knight, on the condition that you hear me out first.”

Byleth’s mind was reeling. She’ll accept death just like that? There was clearly more to it, so she swallowed thickly. “Very well.”

Some tension bled from the Hegemon’s shoulders, she seemed to be relieved. She could read her as well as Edelgard, Byleth thought. She was just Edelgard.

“You already know I’m no ordinary Demonic Beast,” the Hegemon said, “that’s because I was artificially created to be this way. I don’t know the process, but I do know my creation was made possible by the blood of countless innocents, my own family among them. And those who made me like this are still out there.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Byleth asked.

“Because you have to stop them in my place,” the Hegemon told her agitatedly, “they could be creating more Hegemons, causing suffering for more people. They have to be dealt with!” She paused, regaining her calm. “I thought I could defeat them with the very power they gave me, but they continued to elude me. Worse, it seems I’ve never truly escaped them.”

“They’re after you right now?”

“It’s possible,” she gritted her teeth, mandibles clicking. “They’ve apparently been keeping track of me and have ‘grown tired of letting me loose.’ They’ve also shared this information with a monster trainer and sicced him on me.”

“Monster trainer?” Byleth repeated, getting increasingly confused. “You speak of your creators but who exactly are they?”

“I don’t know,” the Hegemon growled in frustration. “They’re a mysterious group of dark mages. Everything from their magic to their practices are forbidden. They’re even able to disguise themselves as other people but,” she shuddered, “they’re natural forms don’t appear to be human. As for the monster trainer, he accosted me only a while ago. I believe he’s the one who went crying to the archbishop and led you here.”

Byleth nodded, absorbing this information. “There’s still something I don’t understand,” she looked up at the Hegemon- at  _ Edelgard.  _ “Why do I have to kill you?”

“You’re asking me that?” Edelgard scowled at her. “You were sent to kill a man-eating monster, weren’t you. Didn't you see the bones downstairs? I’m the one you were after from the very beginning.”

“Evil man-eating monsters don’t ask me to kill them and their evil creators to save innocent people.”

She scoffed, “there’s no such thing as an innocent man-eating monster either.”

“Well, why did you kill them?”

“I hunted nobles because I was hoping to find my captors that way. But in truth, I just can’t stop myself. The monster feeds on human flesh and though I’ve tried to abstain, I physically can’t go without.” Edelgard picked her way down from the rafters to stand before Byleth, towering over her. “That’s why you  _ have  _ to kill me. I’ll only continue to terrorize the people if I’m permitted to live. And if I must fall, it will give me a measure of peace if it was by your hand.”

Byleth tightened her grip on the Sword of the Creator, pulse roaring in her ears. Edelgard stood patiently before her, expression carefully blank and the fiery light of the relic dancing in her eyes. Byleth was a Knight of Seiros, it was her duty to kill this Demonic Beast and protect Fódlan. But more than that, she was a woman who loved.

The light faded from the Sword of the Creator as Byleth returned it to its sheath. 

Edelgard frowned at her. “Why?”

“I told you I cared about you, remember?” Byleth smiled earnestly back, “did you really think I cared so little for you that this changes anything?”

“I- what,” she sputtered, “this changes  _ many _ things, Byleth! You’re ignoring the problem!”

“You said you were artificially made into this,” Byleth pressed, “don’t you think it follows that there would also be a way to reverse it?”

“I haven’t thought of that,” she admitted. “Even so, I wouldn’t have the means of pursuing it. I’m not a scholar and neither are you.”

“But I know a lot of scholars, and Garreg Mach is full of resources,” Byleth said, ideas already forming in her head, “I could help you! We’ll take down your creators together and maybe we’ll even be able to obtain a cure from them.”

Edelgard shook her head. “This is… rather overwhelming. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you’ll choose to stand by me.” She looked at Byleth, hope and fear warring behind her eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course,” she said emphatically, “I have an idea but we’ll have to act fast before the knights get here.”

“You have all the time in the world,” Edelgard actually laughed. She sounded slightly hysterical, but at least she was in better spirits. “I have this place hidden in illusions. I can’t be found if I don’t want to be.”

Byleth frowned, processing that. “And you could always do that?”

“Yes.” Then she added cheekily, “you have no idea how many times you walked right past me without even noticing.”

“Like when you were ‘sick?’” Byleth felt a blush rise spread across her face. 

“Also just before all this. I never really went to Enbarr.”

Byleth swatted her arm lightly. “If you’re so good at hiding, how did your creators find you?”

“I don’t know,” Edelgard said and it came with a soft growl. “I didn’t even know they could until earlier today. I suppose it makes sense that they’d know how to circumvent the very powers they granted me.”

Byleth frowned, regretting bringing down the mood. “We keep referring to them as ‘your creators.’ Don’t you have a name for them?”

She looked pensive. “I’ve never had to discuss them with anyone else before so I didn’t need one. I will give it some thought.” She shifted on her legs, looking over at Byleth. “You said you had an idea?”

“Yes. The first phase is to convince the knights and Lady Rhea that the Hegemon has been dealt with,” she told her. “The second is to secure you a place in the monastery. Oh, but before that,” Byleth noticed her fidgeting and cast Heal on her injured leg.

“My thanks,” Edelgard murmured. “Those are rather lofty tasks. How do we accomplish that?”

“You can change your appearance, right? The witnesses knew what you looked like so they might be suspicious if you suddenly showed up.”

“The one you called Edelgard is my only form other than this one,” she explained. “I could always try my illusions.”

Byleth pondered at her wording. “Was ‘Edelgard’ just a persona then?”

She shook her head. “I’ve considered Edelgard to be dead since I’ve turned into this thing. All I am is a husk of whatever’s left, a vengeful body with a goal and not much more. It’s strange but,” she averted her gaze and Byleth could’ve sworn her cheeks darkened, “you tend to bring her out. The happy girl who still has hopes, and dreams, and trust. She… I feel safe around you. And it brings me joy that you still care about me.”

“Hey,” Byleth said softly, holding her hand out to her. Edelgard watched her for a moment before gingerly placing her long, clawed hand in hers. Byleth laced their fingers together, “you’ve been through a lot, but you deserve happiness and companionship just as much as anyone. I’m here for you now, and I promise I’ll help you however I can.”

Edelgard gave her a fond smile. “That’s sweet, but I’m afraid warm feelings alone aren’t going to get us through this. I believe we still have to work out the logistics of your plan.”

“Of course,” Byleth laughed, squeezing her hand. “How are we going to do this?”

* * *

“The Hegemon didn’t leave behind a human body?” Rhea clarified, holding up the severed head of Edelgard’s discarded shell, “just this?”

“It was most unusual, Your Grace,” Byleth responded, lifting her head from her bowed position when presenting her “spoils” to the archbishop. It was known that Rhea held a bit of favoritism towards her, and she was hoping it would be to her advantage today. “It was certainly different from any Demonic Beast I’ve ever faced. It was clever, it could speak, and it used dark magic.”

Rhea’s brows furrowed at the last part. “That boded ill for us, but with the grace of the Goddess, the danger has passed. You slayed a terrible evil, and alone no less. You’ve done Fódlan a great service, Byleth.” She smiled gently at her before her expression hardened again as she motioned to the husk. “I’ll be disposing of this now. I’m ordering you to get rid of the rest of the carcass. Burn the entire lair down if you find it necessary.”

“Burn it?” Byleth’s eyes widened in alarm. Though the archbishop made it sound like a choice, she suspected there wasn’t one. “With respect, Lady Rhea, there is much we could learn from this specimen. What if more of them surface? If I could take some samples to Professor Hanneman, I’m sure we can-”

“Only those who meddle with the Goddess’s affairs are deemed wretched enough to be turned into a Demonic Beast. I don’t want to know what kind of sacrilege this one committed to become such an aberration.” Rhea cut in. “The Hegemon can be killed by our usual methods, and that’s all we need to know. There’s nothing to be gained from studying it aside from learning how it came to be, and such knowledge should not exist at all. In fact, any knowledge on the Hegemon is classified. I’ve instructed the witnesses not to spread what they’ve seen and that goes for the knights as well. It is forbidden to do research of any kind on it.”

“I understand,” Byleth said solemnly as she scrambled for back up plans in her mind.

Rhea seemed to notice her disappointment as her tone softened. “Don’t be disheartened, dear child. By killing the Beast, you’ve given its soul a chance at redemption and it may find peace in the afterlife. I’m sure its victims are pleased as well.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Byleth bowed again before leaving the audience chamber. That was phase one completed, at least. She’s certain she can pull enough strings to get Edelgard safely in the monastery but how can they proceed from there without any resources?

“Ah, Byleth,” drawled a familiar voice. She looked up to see Linhardt waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. The easy going smile on his face faded as he looked her over. “I thought I saw you return with quite an interesting specimen but it seems you’ve lost it. A pity.”

“Lady Rhea took it,” she explained.

“That’s sad,” Linhardt made a face. “I’ve been bothering the knights for details but none of them have been very helpful. Captain Jeralt told me you’re the only one to have actually fought it though, so that makes you my only primary source.” He raised a brow at her, “so will you share some information or did Her Grace take that too.”

“Lady Rhea forbade any information gathering and dissemination on the Hegemon.”

He let out a long groan, throwing his head back. “Why is the Church like this? I just want to learn and they’re making it so hard.”

Byleth tilted her head at him, amused but also hopeful. “Are you really that interested in her?”

“Lady Rhea?” he frowned. “I suppose she’s intriguing, but I know my limits.”

“Not the archbishop, the Hegemon!”

“The Hegemon is a she?” Linhardt perked up.

“Yes, the Hegemon is a woman, and a very lovely one at that,” she told him.

“Are we…” he squinted at her, “are we still talking about that Demonic Beast you just killed?”

“That depends,” Byleth stepped closer, dropping her voice to a whisper, “Lady Rhea made it very clear that no further discussion is to be made on the Hegemon. If we’re going to pursue this, it will be very illegal and we’ll have to go behind the Church to do it. Do you understand the risks?”

“Risks understood,” he replied breezily, excitement coloring his tone. “What are we doing?”

Byleth grinned, “let’s go somewhere private and I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

* * *

In the days that followed, Byleth conspired with Shamir to gather evidence against the monster trainer and have him arrested. When Shamir asked her how she knew, Byleth merely handed the mercenary-turned knight a pouch of coins.

Shamir tossed it up and down in her hand, the pouch clinking. “I appreciate you speaking my language, and I’m not the most devout or tightlaced of Seiros’s adherents, but this is very unusual for you.”

“Arresting criminals is unusual for me?” Byleth asked coyly.

Shamir narrowed her eyes, but she let the matter go and Byleth trusted her enough to leave it at that.

The monster trainer wouldn’t be able to speak against Edelgard behind bars and should they ever need an interrogation, they’ll know where to find him. Additionally, with the Hegemon officially dead and the matter of its shapeshifting abilities never clarified, they determined it safe enough for Edelgard to enter the monastery just as she is. 

The story they agreed upon was that Edelgard had developed an unusual illness and had gone to Garreg Mach to seek treatment. Linhardt, being an accomplished healer and scholar, would be in charge of said treatment. That should grant them enough access to research and medical resources as well as give them an excuse to discuss sensitive matters in private.

Byleth weaved through the crowd at the marketplace just within the walls of the monastery, searching for Edelgard.

“Byleth, over here!”

She followed the voice until a hand tugged her by the arm into an alley. 

“Edelgard,” she greeted, not bothering to hide her eagerness as she pulled her into an embrace.

The shorter woman let out a small “oof” at the sudden contact, tensing for a split second before melting into her arms. Byleth discovered that while Edelgard wasn’t very accustomed to physical contact, she craved it dearly and was always the last to let go whether it was hugs or hand holding.

Though there shouldn’t be any concerns with regards to her appearance, Edelgard still opted to tuck her distinctive white hair under a bonnet and wrap herself in a loose shawl. “How are preparations?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

“‘Preparations,’” Byleth chuckled, “we just got your room ready for you.”

“I just feel as though it’s too simple,” Edelgard’s brows knitted in suspicion. “I’m essentially infiltrating the Church. It can’t be that easy.”

“It can be if I’m letting you in.” Byleth gave her a conspiratory smile, “my father is the captain of the knights and Lady Rhea likes me for some reason. If anything goes wrong- which they won’t, I’ll have powers.”

“Let’s not abuse such powers lest they lose their potency,” Edelgard rolled her eyes. “Getting in is one thing, our actual goals will be much more difficult. Speaking of,” her tone shifted to that of excitement, “I’ve given it some thought and I’ve decided on a name for our enemies. Would you like to hear it?”

“Of course.”

“We’ll call them Those Who Slither in the Dark!”

How should Byleth respond to that?

“Do you like it?” Edelgard asked tentatively.

“It’s an interesting name,” she replied gamely. “I love it.”

“I thought you would,” Edelgard puffed her chest out in pride, “I spent all night thinking of it. It’s quite fitting for mysterious and malicious people, lurking in the shadows like snakes. It falls to us to exterminate them.”

“Not before we find out what exactly they did to you and how to undo it,” Byleth added.

“Yes, that too,” Edelgard laughed softly. “I haven’t felt this hopeful in a long time. I can hardly believe what can be accomplished with help.”

“You’re not alone anymore,” Byleth promised, taking her hand and pressing her lips against her knuckles. “Come what may, I’ll stand beside you. We’ll face the future together.”

“Together,” Edelgard mused, savoring the word. “Yes… I’d like that.”

Byleth offered her arm, “shall I walk you to your new home then? I’d love to show you around.”

Edelgard wrapped her arms around hers. “I would love to walk with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> bespoke: sympathetic monster stories with a HAPPY ENDING
> 
> So apparently there exists a variant of the Jorōgumo legend where a boy born out of wedlock died and his spirit is what turned a spider into a monster who then hunted men in hopes of finding the negligent father. I haven’t found a source on this (it’s probably a modern invention) but it adds background to the usual legends without necessarily detracting from them and also I just really like it :>


End file.
